Talk:Necromancer Deldrimor armor
AWWW Reskin of the crappy PVP Char armors.... This armor makesme want to VOMIT--Schlumpy 09:17, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :: why are there 2 crafting tables for this??Cardsharp 01:19, 8 September 2007 (CDT) o.O kinda looks like my armor setup since back when in prophecies.... hmm.. Hall of Monuments? Is the Dwarven armor concidered "Elite" because I cannot put it in the hall of monuments? I have the correct gloves and the head gear is not required to be in the hall. Anyone have any information on this? :you need the whole set?71.222.37.117 06:09, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :: It Isn't an elite armor.--Rubina 10:21, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::: Omfg how stupid is that, if I knew that, I wouldnt have spent 100k buying it, dying it black and putting runes on it... Frantic 06:17, 13 September 2007 (CDT) ::::You are all wrong, this is Elite armor, and having all the pieces does not matter. The reason you can't put it in the Hall is because this is NOT A SET. Each piece is stand alone, hence the different names. I think this is stupid and Anet should change it to make it a set displayable in the Hall. What's even more bizarre that some professions don't have gloves at all. Altogether adds up to the biggest armor blunder ever. RoseOfKali 03:51, 18 September 2007 (CDT) Headgear That Bandanna does not belong here with this armor. There is no headgear/scar pattern with Dwarven armor. =) proposed split I don't think this should be split into a page for each piece. This armor comes from one crafter, and this also makes it much easier to acommodate into the profession armor pages. There should be a simple notice that it is not considered a set for the purposes of Monument of Resilience, and therefore cannot be displayed. That's all. RoseOfKali 02:27, 20 September 2007 (CDT) :I agree with you on this! New Female Pics What in the heck is up with the female pictures? They're all the same...can someone please get new ones that are actually showing what they're supposed to, and without the poor angle and hideous lighting? 74.67.244.214 04:48, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :I will get around to it eventually (a month or two). I'm doing Norn armor first, and I'm broke, but Dwarven is next. I will also restructure this page. Currently, it has THREE Overviews and all of them show the same thing: the FRONT of the mixed pieces together. I will break it down by piece, and show front/back/side of each. Hopefully, someone will do the same for male. RoseOfKali 06:58, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, I will do this: :::Female ::::Overview :::::3 images: front, back, profile, all undyed :::Male ::::Overview :::::3 images: front, back, profile, all undyed ::That is all. No "main" overview or separate pieces. For more details, there should be a note to see each piece's respective page, listed on top of the article, where they can find the separate images of dyed/undyed front/back/side of each piece. Any objections? If this is unclear, I can make a sandbox with mock images to show what it would look like. RoseOfKali 07:10, 12 March 2008 (UTC) So yeah.. I didn't do ^^^THIS^^^, but I did something else, I think it's better. RoseOfKali 17:14, 16 April 2008 (UTC) This page needs... A proper shot of the entire set on a male necromancer, and then the entire set dyed a single colour; don't really need the set dyed, but component views, when you can see the component views UNDYED and the full set UNDYED and DYED. Also female shots are needed of undyed whole set, broken into components, and a preview of it dyed. I would do it, but this is the most vile armour in the game, and there is no way I'm buying it :p - [[User:Yellow_Monkey|'Yellow Monkey']] (T/ ) 18:54, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :Ok, I hope I have accomplished most of what "this page needs..." on the organization size and in female images, along with all the individual piece pages... What do you guys think? Now if only someone could take some time and update those horrid male images (all of them... The new image names should be pretty good at telling what it should be a picture of.) RoseOfKali 16:49, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Those are lovely, Rose -- but I must admit that I barely know the first thing about the official image specifications. Those are gorgeously clear images, though. And I'd like to mention that I was a huge fan of your work in the Armor galleries long before I joined Gwiki as a member. :] 17:18, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks. ^_^ I think you just made me blush. :P RoseOfKali 18:44, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, I've done some more on the male images. Funny enough, I could dye-preview my female necro's armor pieces on my newly-made male necro, so I made complete galleries of the individual pieces. Unfortunately, I cannot equip or preview it all at once, so the full view images need to be done by someone else, I'm not about to go craft another Necromancer dwarven armor set for my level 7 male. ^_^ If someone could do the complete set views like those of the female on the main page, it would be much appreciated and this gallery can be called complete. RoseOfKali 20:35, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Well, did some final touches today, I think this is as good as a Dwarven Armor page can hope to look. Will try to replicate on the others... (what am I getting myself into...) However, I don't own any other dwarven armor besides female necro, so if anyone would like to provide the missing images, hey, feel free! RoseOfKali 18:11, 23 July 2008 (UTC)